Uninterrupted
by CrazyAly246
Summary: Betty and Jughead go to FP's trailer after the Jubilee party and find themselves in the bedroom sharing a heated moment.
1. Chapter 1

Betty and Jughead walked into FP's trailer, and to Betty's surprise the place was spotless. Not a crumb or liquor stain seemed to be in sight. It was a nice change, especially since there was no pungent odor of alcohol and sweat.

"Wow, it looks so different in here. Did you do all this?" Betty asked as she stepped into the living room and trailed her fingers along the arm of one of the couches.

A smile formed on Jugheads face as he looked around at the place, a little amazed with himself for what he was capable of. Then his head turned towards Betty and his smile faded. Not because he was suddenly upset, but because just watching the blonde woman infront of him was sparking a desire within him. He has felt this desire before, but tonight it seemed stronger. Betty was so beautiful and so smart, and she has stuck by him through some of the worst times. He's known her ever since he's known Archie, starting off as just Archies neighbor but eventually their friendships have grown. Archie and Betty were best friends, and the more they hung out at school as kids, the more Jughead was able to get to know the wonderful girl named Elizabeth Cooper.

As Jughead spaced out while admiring his amazing girlfriend, he blinked as he snapped out of it. Betty was looking at him curiously and he wondered if he had been staring at her awkwardly.

"Jug, what is it?" Betty asked as she stepped closer to him.

A longlingful look was on Jugheads face and he couldn't help but smile lovingly at Betty. "I love you." A brief pause encompassed the room as a calculating look passed across Betty's face. Her mind was taking in what he said and the depth of its meaning.

A smile of her own came onto her pink lips as she put her hands on Juggy's face. "I love you too, Jughead."

Not being able to hold in his desire much longer, Jughead closed the distance with a kiss, his hands gently resting on her waist. As the kiss deepened, Jughead felt as if Betty had the same desire, so he picked her up, their lips never missing a beat as he brought them both to the kitchen. Part of him was worried that he was going too far and that he might scare off Betty, but so far she seemed to be completely fine with it. Jughead continued kissing Betty and felt her fingers working on his clothing, first by pushing off his jacket and then sliding his shirt up his abdomen. He broke the kiss only so he could get his shirt over his head, but as soon as it fell to the floor he brought his lips back to hers, then started kissing her neck. He stood between her legs as her ass remained on the counter top, the skin on his chest was now being kissed by the slightly cool air in the trailer. Jug felt Betty's fingers hold the back of his neck gently, then felt the feeling of them being trailed through his hair and grabbed as their makeout session became more intense. His fingers found the bottom of Betty's sweater and slipped underneath so they could get a feel of her skin underneath. He caressed her sides for a moment before deciding to remove her sweater, lifting it up until she moved her arms to allow him to lift it off completely. It flopped to the floor next to his own clothing just as they resumed their kissing.

The hot moment shared between them was perfect bliss. It was free of all drama involving the town, free of stares and mean looks from their fellow classmates, free of any and all judgment. Before they could process what was going on, Jughead felt his belt and jean zipper being undone, causing them to hang open and revealing a peek-a-boo look at his boxers underneath. If someone were to look down, they would notice the growing hot bulge that was now forming within the black boxers. Breaking the kiss, Jughead picked Betty up again, his lungs heaving and burning for more air as he carried Betty to the bedroom. He felt her legs wrapping around his waist and it added to his desire. Being this close to Betty and being this intimate with her was a new experience for him, but he had no complaints. He loved this woman with all of his heart and wanted her to be his first. He wanted her to be his everything. When he came into the bedroom, he lowered Betty onto the bed, her body remaining upright as she began kissing Jughead again. He hunched over slightly so he could meet her kisses, and before he could stop her Betty leaned back and pulled him on top of her, a soft giggle escaping her lips as she did so. He repositioned himself to properly be above her as she scooted herself further up the bed, their lips never parting as they did so. Jugheads fingers worked on undoing her pants before slipping behind her back and undoing her bra.

Both were breathing heavy as they became consumed by lust, their lungs were begging for more air as their kisses became more intense. Jug made a trail of kisses down Betty's neck that ended at her breast. His soft lips trapped her nipple between them as he planted a kiss there while a hand fondled her other breast, his fingers lightly squeezing her nipple and breast within his palm. A moan escaped from Betty's lips as her body seemed to enjoy the sensations. That noise heightened Jugheads desire for her that much more and he wanted to help further things along. He kissed down her stomach until he made it to her panties, his fingers grabbed them and slid them down her legs. A smile formed on his lips as he heard them plop lightly onto the floor. Jughead slipped his boxers off before crawling over Betty's body to kiss her lips again. Jughead was a little nervous, with this being his first time and most likely hers, he knew this was a very special moment. He was worried he wouldn't do things right or would hurt her somehow, but he pushed past those worries by distracting his mind. Kissing Betty was a good way to do that. While keeping his lips locked with hers, the kisses now softer than they have been, Jug reached a hand down between their bodies and repositioned his hardened member, and lightly pressed it against her clit to test her reaction. When he didn't feel her tense up, Jug broke the kisses to look down at her to ensure Betty was okay. Her mesmerizing blue eyes were looking back at his when she gave him a small nod. That was her sign that she wanted this and that it was okay. Without further hesitation, Jug positioned himself and slowly pushed himself into her. He could feel how tight she was and the pressure between his dick and her hymen, but eventually he was in as far as he could be.

Betty's body tensed up a little bit but not enough to want to push him away, and Jughead was grateful of that. His eyes watched her face as his hips were pushing down and not once did he see a glimmer of fear. She wasn't afraid and she was doing an amazing job at hiding the discomfort she was feeling right now. Jughead was so amazed by her willpower to not flinch from the pain. He soon felt skin against his hips as Betty wrapped her legs around his waist, which seemed to be her sign that she wanted him to keep going. Slowly, Jughead lifted his hips up, and then back down, the veins on his hardened cock feeling every sensation as he did so. She was so wet for him and so tight, which made this experience more wonderful than Jughead expected. Jug continued fucking her slowly, not wanting her to be in any more discomfort, light groans escaped from his throat. It wasn't long before Jug heard moans coming from Betty, and that was a sound that sent all the right chills up Jugheads spine. They turned him on more, which made him move his hips a little bit faster.

Jug and Betty's bare chests were flat against each other as they shared this intimate moment. Their skin was warm and slowly becoming beaded with sweat, and without any warning Betty flipped them so she was on top. It surprised Jughead, but not for long. His eyes became heavier with lust and as he looked up at her, he noticed that she was just as consumed by the lust. Jughead put his hands on her hips as he watched her rock back and forth slowly. The view was amazing, being low enough to be able to enjoy her hips, breasts and her face, but Jughead wanted to be closer to her. He sat up and placed his hands on her ass as his lips kissed her neck. With the help of his hands, Betty rode Jughead. Her movements became faster with each moment that she enjoyed it. Two sets of moans came from within the bedroom as two different hearts thumped faster to create more body heat. Jughead moved a hand away from her ass so that he could get a fist full of hair. Every slight movement felt amazing, but this faster pace was even better. He was very grateful that he was able to share the pleasure with the love of his life and long time crush. Betty was everything he wanted in a woman, and there was no other woman for him. Romance and relationships weren't exactly what Jug was known for, nor did he really desire to have those things. Until Betty came into his life. As a kid, he never predicted he would have a crush on any girl, especially Archie's best friend and neighbor. But as time progressed, so did his feelings.

Jughead was just about to flip them again to be on top but stopped when Betty spoke in a breathless pant.

"Jug, give me everything you got. Don't hold back." She had half open eyes, if someone didn't know she was highly turned on, they might think she was high with how heavy her eyes looked. Betty's request may seem strange, but she was aware of how intense things were in the kitchen. She wanted that intensity again, and she remembered FP saying that Jug had a dark side and wondered if Jug had some dark energy when it came to the bedroom. She wanted to know. She wanted him to fuck her without feeling like he is holding back. Being with him like this was the best experience she's ever had, and she either wanted all of it, or none of it.

At her request, Jughead looked a bit confused and concerned. He wasn't aware that he was holding back, but he didn't want to deny his amazing girlfriend of her desires. Jug turned off his thinking cap and decided to just act how he wanted to. He put both hands back on to Betty's ass before deciding to stand up. His lips met Betty's, kissing her a bit roughly as he backed her into a wall. A moan came from her lips so which was a good sign that he wasn't hurting her. Continuing, Jughead moved his kisses to her neck and jaw as he pushed his hips into her, going harder than he has gone tonight. After finding a good pace, Jughead continued being rough and hard with Betty, moans and light grunts escaping his throat as the pleasures heightened. Feeling hands trail over his shoulders and fingers reaching into the back of his hair, Jug grinned a little. Knowing Betty was enjoying this was an extra cherry ontop of his cake. Her moans alone were almost enough to make Jug blow his load and with her lips being so close to his ear, he came closer to his climax each time she let out a sound of pleasure. For several minutes, Jughead fucked Betty against the wall, but soon decided it was time to give her back a break. He brought them back to the bed but continued being rough.

Instead of laying ontop of Betty, he remained on his knees and held her thighs as he thrusted harder and faster. Jughead could hardly keep his eyes open as the pleasures intensified, and every time he was able to open his eyes, he noticed Betty arching her back and playing with her own tits. Wanting to play with her breasts made Jughead give in and lower himself on to Betty, his lips finding a nipple and sucking on it, allowing his teeth to lightly grab it and pinch it. A gasp escaped out of Betty's mouth but it wasn't in protest. It was the exact opposite. Being low on top of Betty was difficult to move his hips roughly, but it didn't matter. He still found a fast pace to continue at while his lips sucked each nipple and then kissed her skin around her chest, and after a few more thrusts Betty and Jughead both felt their climaxes together. Jug moved his head so he could watch Betty orgasm, and she did the same in return. He did his best to keep that eye contact, but he knew his eyes wanted to close as he felt his cum being released.

As both lovers felt their bodies relax, they now felt just how exhausting sex could be. Jughead panted and felt the sweat on his chest as he placed soft kisses on Betty's cheek. He didn't want to pull out of her just yet, so he stayed ontop of her and brushed her hair from her face. "I didn' hurt you, did I?" Jughead asked softly as his eyes admired the sweaty girl underneath him. The sex hair was almost enough to turn Jughead on again, but he was too exhausted for a round two right now.

Betty smiled at Jughead and put her hand lightly against the side of his face. "You didn't hurt me, Jug. You did so much more. I felt pleasure in ways I never thought I could. I got to share my first time with you, and that warms my heart." Her pink lip gloss has been kissed off, but a smile still formed on those lips as she looked into Jugheads eyes.

Hearing her words melted Jugheads heart. He moved off of her so that he could lay beside her, his arms wrapping around her to pull her closer to him. "I love you so much Betty Cooper, and I'm glad we shared our first time with each other." Jughead planted a kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep with Betty in his arms.


	2. Morning After

The following morning, Jughead woke up and tried to get his bearings on what happened last night. When he remembered the events from last night, a smile spread across his face as he opened his eyes, but slowly faded when he looked next to himself and noticed he was alone in the bed. His outstretched arm that once held Betty was now empty. Jug sat up and looked around the room and wondered where that girlfriend of his disappeared to. Shortly after his mind questioned her location, the wonderful aroma of bacon wafted into the room and answered his question, adding a smile back to Jug's face.

He got out of bed and found his boxer briefs and as he put them on, he noticed a spot on the bed. It was hard to notice since the sheets were dark, but Jug knew what it was. The blood of a virgin, and knowing that made Jug blush and smile at the same time. Jug left the room and walked out to the kitchen where he found a blonde standing infront of a stove, spatchula in hand, nothing on except for Jugheads shirt as she lightly moved to a song that must be stuck in her head since there was no music playing.

Jugs chuckle gave away that he was in the room. Betty turned her head and looked a little startled but she did her best to hide it.

"Oh, you're up." Betty asked as she smiled before turning her focus back onto the frying pan infront of her. "I hope I didn't wake up. I was hoping to have this done before you got up."

"No you didn't wake me, but I'm glad I did wake up. You probably would have eaten everything and saved me just a crumb." A chuckle came from his throat as he playfully joked with her.

A playful shocked look crossed Betty's face as she turned around and scoffed at him, then she giggled and decided to go along with it. "Well of course. Why should I share my bacon when I did the hard work of cooking it? Go back to bed so I can have it all!" More giggles came from Betty as she shook her head at Jughead and stepped closer to him. "How was your sleep?"

Jughead chuckled at her and closed the gap between them, putting his hands on Betty's waist as he looked down at her. "My sleep was wonderful. What we did before sleep was even more wonderful." Jug planted a kiss on her forehead then brushed her messy hair out of her face.

A smile came to Betty's lips and blush came to her cheeks at his comment about the sex they had. "Yes, it was. I am so glad I could share my first time with you." Before her cheeks could redden more, Betty turned back to the food. "The second best thing about last night was that for once, we had no drama to deal with. No mysteries to solve, or Serpents to question, or drama between parents. It was peaceful last night, just the two of us being together." She turned off the stove and dished the eggs, bacon and toast onto plates.

Jug nodded in agreement. "It was a nice change, but we won't be able to have nights like that often. If it's not murders that we're trying to help solve, it'll be people throwing eggs at my house or people saying rude things about me when we're together."

"Jug, don't say that." Her blue eyes looked at him and wished he would stop being hard on himself like that.

"Betty. I know your speech at the Jubilee last night will help, but some people are going to be assholes no matter what. No matter what kind of lovely, inspiring speech someone spues out, there are always going to be those who don't give a rats ass what anyone says and they'll continue to be assholes because that's just how they are." Jug looked off to the side and shook his head. He wasn't angry, and he didn't mean to sound like he was but he was frustrated. He didn't have to be liked by everyone in Riverdale, but the hateful words that get thrown at him were hurtful. Especially when they got his father involved. "As long as my father is in jail, and as long as he keeps interacting with the Serpents, I will never be able to escape the hateful people. I will never be able to escape the fact that I am the son of a man who's in prison. Almost everyone in Riverdale is judgemental. Not everyone is open about it, a lot of people keep their mouths shut and gossip around their dinner tables, but the ones who aren't afraid to approach their target will say nasty things." Jug remained looking down and to the side, hurt and anger welled up in his eyes as he tried to fight off the tears.

Betty stopped what she was doing and put her hands on his face. "Hey, stop that. You need to stop worrying about what others think. I love you Jughead. I love you, Archie loves you like a brother, and I bet you anything Veronica thinks of you as a brother too. Your dad loves you. He is in jail right now because he took the blame for Jasons murder all because he was protecting you. Who cares what John Doe thinks of you, or me, or anyone else. Who cares what Mary Lou thinks and gossips about when having dinner with their family. You have me, and a handful of other people who would take a bullet for you." The names Betty spoke of were fake, obviously, but she was trying to make a point. "Jughead, don't worry about things that you can't fix or change. We can't change the assholes in the world, so stop worrying about them. I have nasty rumors going on about me too but Im not going to let that prevent me from being happy." Betty kissed her boyfriend on the cheek then trailed her fingers down his chest. "Now, lets eat. The food is getting cold." She handed Jughead a plate and a fork before taking one for herself.

Jughead had heard everything she said and it all made his heart warm. Every time he puts himself in a dark place, she pulls him back out. His heart ached because he loved her so much, and every time she has his back or is standing by his side in a situation, his love for her grows that much stronger. He took his plate and went to the couch to enjoy the food Betty made for them. "Mmm. This is delicious." He knew better than to speak when his mouth was full but he wanted his girlfriend to know that he appreciated her cooking. Hell, he appreciated everything about her. It made him want her in bed again. Being intimate with her was the only way he could drown out all the hateful words from their neighbours and classmates. Being intimate with Betty also allowed him to feel all the love they had for each other. Of course, Jug knew sex wasn't what he wanted their relationship to be built off of, but he wouldn't go cold turkey on it either. If it happened, it happened. If not, it wasn't a big deal for him.

After eating breakfast and cleaning up, Jughead was about to go take a shower with Betty when a loud knock sounded at the door. Jughead was a little nervous about opening it. It could be someone who wanted to hurt him, it could be Betty's mom about to rip Betty a new one about losing her virginity. That was a low possibility but Mrs. Cooper seemed to be good at finding things out when it came to Betty.

Jughead put on a pair of pants before going to open the door. It was chilly outside and being shirtless outside didn't make it any better. When Jughead stepped onto the little porch, he froze at what he saw. Men from the Serpents. Jug wasn't sure if all the members were here, or just a few, but it looked scary. His brain was starting to worry that they were here for trouble, but when the guy at the front of the group spoke, Jugheads worries faded.

"Jughead Jones. We heard that your father has been doing a good job at keeping our secrets. What an honorable man he is, and because of his loyalty to us, we'd like to offer you our thanks." A big burly man, probably in his 50's, was the one who spoke. It seemed like he was the leader of the group and Jughead kept his mouth shut while the man spoke, just in case he did or said something to piss them off. He didn't want to risk them harming Betty because of something stupid Jug said or did.

"On behalf of the Serpents, we'd like to offer you full protection. We will treat you like one of our own and won't allow any harm to come to you. We'd also like to offer you this." The man was handed a black leather jacket from someone in the crowd. He stepped forward and handed it to Jughead. "You can wear it if you like, but it's not an order."

Shock was spread over Jugheads face as he listened to these men, and when he grabbed the jacket, he knew in his gut that he shouldn't put it on. It was hard to resist though, especially with all these men watching him. It felt like there was some magical pull, as if their stares were making Jughead actually _want_ to wear it. Without hesitation, Jughead slowly slipped the jacket on infront of the men. The oddest thing was this jacket fit him perfectly, as if they made it specifically for him. It was either a coincidence, or something fishy was going on in the Serpents.

Jughead zipped up the jacket and looked at the group, and as his eyes scanned the crowd he noticed that they all had looks of approval on their faces. It felt like Jughead found somewhere where he could be accepted. HIs eyes focused on the man at the front when he started to speak.

"If you decide you want to join us, you know where to find us. We are a big family and always have each others backs. Remember that." The man looked back at the crowd and gave them a nod, signaling for them all to leave and give Jughead room to think.

Jughead turned his head to the door of the trailer and saw Betty standing there, looking at him with big eyes that said she was questioning what he was doing with a Serpent jacket on. As Jug stepped back into the trailer, he slipped the jacket off and hung it up before going to the couch to sit down. "I hope you overheard them because this is going to be hard to explain otherwise."

"I heard them." Betty came over and stood near him, looking down at him. It was clear that something was bothering her and by the looks of it, she was ready to give Jughead a lecture about the Serpents. After taking a deep breath and letting it out, she sat down beside Jug and put her hands on his arm. "What are you going to do? I don't want you to join the Serpents, but, I know it's your choice to make."

Jug was surprised at her calmness about this. "Are you sure? You wouldn't be upset if I chose to join them?"

Betty shrugged. "I didn't say I wouldn't be upset. I wouldn't be happy, but, it's your choice. I mean, if you joined them, you could find out information. Find out things that your dad isn't telling anyone, and I am not suggesting you tell the cops the secrets, but, it would be nice for us to know at least. But, I wouldn't want to see you get into trouble." She bit her lip at the thought of Jughead being asked to do something by the Serpents that would get him in a similar situation as his father.

"Well, it's something I'll have to think about. That's for sure. As long as my decision won't cause you to leave me, because I want you by my side regardless."

A nod came from Betty as she rested her cheek on his shoulder, and after remaining like this for a moment, Jughead decided to pick Betty up and scoot her onto his lap so he could wrap his arms around her more comfortably. To join the Serpents or not to join them. That was a tough decision.


	3. Decision Time

It's been 5 days since the Serpents came to Jughead and offered him a place in their gang. 5 days to think about it and make a decision. 5 days of weighing out the pros and cons of joining them. Jughead went to school and suffered through being with the family who took him in since the social worker stuck her nose in his business and reminded Jug that he was still a minor who can't legally fend for himself. It's silly, considering he survived on his own when the drive in theater provided him with a job and home. Where was the social worker then?

The past 5 days have been hard, not just because of this decision weighing on his mind, but because Jug hasn't been able to see Betty. School and the distance has kept them apart, but today they finally found time to meet up. Jughead paced back and forth in his fathers trailer while he waited for Betty to show up. This was the only place that gave them the most privacy together. Who wouldn't want an entire place to themselves? No eyes, no ears, no parents in the next room while Jug and Betty met up. No one else knows that the Serpents came to Jughead. He didn't want Archie or Veronica to judge him, and he especially didn't want anyone else at school or in the neighborhood to find out.

Jughead snapped his head to the door when he heard it open, a pleasant smile spread on his face as he saw his girlfriend walk through the doorway. He walked over to her, wrapped her in a bear hug as his lips found her lips. "God I've missed you." Those four words managed to escape his mouth between the kisses he planted on Betty's lips. He lifted her up, spun her, then set her down before parting his lips from hers, his blue eyes looking down at her with a loving expression.

A giggle escaped from Betty's throat after he set her down. "I've missed you too, stud." A big smile was on her lips as she took in her boyfriend before her.

Jug watched her slip off her jacket and kick off her boots. He knew the reason why they were here and knew he had to get his answer out to her before they could have a proper reunion. He took a seat on the couch and invited Betty to sit next to him. "So, I made a decision." He said as he sat sideways on the couch so he could look her in the eyes as he said it. "These past few days have been torcher for me. This is a huge decision and I know the obvious one is to not join, but, you made a point last time. If I joined their gang, I could find out information that my dad is keeping from the cops." Jughead averted his eyes from Betty as he explained how his mind has been contemplating whether or not to join. He grabbed Betty's hands and looked back into her eyes, but before he could tell her what hje decided to do, she interrupted him.

"Jughead, before you say your answer, I just want you to know I will love you no matter what." She was sincere about that. "If you decide to join them, I know what people will think, but, it doesn't matter to me. They offered you protection, so they're not entirely bad. Who knows, maybe we're even judging them too much. Maybe they do more good deeds than we think that do. So, I have your back no matter what. I hope you know that." Her pretty eyes scanned his face to make sure he understood her.

Her words made Jug love her that much more. Knowing she would be by his side no matter what he decided was just remarkable. Jug squeezed her hands lightly and looked at her with a heart warming expression. "Betty, that means a lot to me." After taking a deep breath, Jug got this over with. "I've decided not to join them. I will keep the jacket somewhere hidden but safe, just in case I need it if someone tries to hurt me, or you. But, that's it. I don't think it's best if I became a Serpent."

Betty looked surprised, her head tilted and an eyebrow rose in curiosity, but, she was grateful. She would never tell Jughead, but she was worried that he would join. Not because of the gangs reputation, but because she was worried it would bring more trouble to Jughead somehow. "So, what made you decide this?"

"Well, there are a few reasons, but there are two main reasons why I think it's best that I don't become a Serpent." He looked down for a moment before continuing. "One of them is because I don't want to follow in my dads footsteps. Look at where it's led him. It chased my mom and sister away. It is influencing my dad to keep secrets that could free himself from jail. I just don't want to eventually have someone like Mr. Blossom blackmail me." His eyes met Betty's before he spoke again. "The second reason is because, if me and you end up having a family together...I don't want anything bad to happen to you, or to us. If I joined the Serpents, I would have a target on my back from the people of Riverdale. Having them hate me because my dads in prison is one thing, but, to have them hate me, or accuse me of something I didn't do just because I'm part of the gang...I don't want that. I don't want to risk damaging our possible future together."

Jug looked at Betty and watched her expressions change, and he knew that the love she felt for him just grew. He witnessed it on her face. Her eyes grew bigger as she realized Jughead fantasizes about them having a family together someday. "Oh, Jughead. I love you so much."

Before Jughead could even blink, he was ambushed as Betty flung herself into his lap. Her legs straddled Jugs waist as she kissed him deeply, smearing her lip gloss against her boyfriends lips. Jug had no complaints. He placed his hands on her waist to hold her hips closer while their makeout session got heavier. "I love you so much, Betty." Those words came out in a heavy pant as lust spread across the room and consumed the lovers on the couch. Six nights ago was the first time Jug and Betty became intimate with each other, but it didn't seem like they were rookies by the way they tangled with each other. Betty's delicate fingers found their way to Jugheads jeans and undid them in a blind hurry while Jughead unhooked her bra from under her shirt. In no time, Betty and Jughead found themselves shirtless. The cool air in the room kissed Betty's nipples as Jughead stood up with her in his arms. Betty planted her feet on the floor when Jug started to undo her jeans and push them down her hips.

"Don't be gentle with me." Betty said through a heavy breath as her chest heaved for air. She was so horny and all she wanted was Jughead. She didn't care how, she just wanted him now.

Jug felt the same way, so as soon as Betty's legs were free of her jeans, he picked her up and pinned her roughly to the back of the door. With her legs wrapped around his waist and with the lingering cloud of lust in the room, Jughead hungered for Betty. All he wanted to do was fuck her until they were both sweaty and breathless. Getting the weight of that decision off his chest made him feel great. Add that to how much he missed Betty and how much more he loved her, he just couldn't hold back. He pushed his pants and boxers down so that they fell to his ankles, Betty's hands went into his hair and pushed off his hat, and without any further thought, Jughead bounced Betty so that his erection could slip inside her.

He kissed her lips roughly as he fucked Betty. The sound of the door banging with each thrust he made intensified the pleasure, and the neighbors next door seemed to be throwing a party. Music was blaring loudly enough that they could hear it, Believer by Imagine Dragons was blasting and it heightened everything ten fold. Jughead moved his kisses to her neck and felt a chill shoot down his spine as he heard Betty moan. Her moans were sexy and music to his ears. Pleasing this woman in this way made Jughead happy. Not just because he also enjoyed the physical sensations of sex, but because he just enjoyed making her happy. Jughead pushed his hips hard against Betty and was moving almost like a horny rabbit, he was almost positive that Betty's shoulder blades were become red with the friction against the door. Being rough was one thing but Jug didn't want to hurt her, so he walked them to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. With no problem at all Jughead crawled on top of her and continued their sex romp. He planted kisses on her neck and jaw while he found a new rough rhythm with his hips.

Moans escaped from both Jughead and Betty's throats as they enjoyed the intimacy. Betty tugged on Juggy's hair with one hand and gripped the sheets tightly in the other. Her pussy was still tight and there was still some discomfort from how little sex her body was used to, but this was much more enjoyable than it was six nights ago. Her moans came out more loud and wild than last time and her desire to ride him hard grew. Betty put her hands on Jug's shoulders before flipping them over. The music from the trailer next door was still loud, and this time Confident by Demi Lovato was blasting. Betty pushed her hair to hang over one shoulder while she rode the man beneath her. Her hands rested on his abdomen while her hips moved on him as if he was a bull in a rodeo. Jughead placed his hands on her waist and helped give her the leverage she needed to move as hard and fast as she did. Jugs moans became mixed with grunts and sharp breaths as the veins and nerves on his penis took in all the sensations. Jug couldn't resist the urge to buck up to meet his girlfriends pelvis, getting deeper into her and causing her to moan even more.

"Jughead!" Betty seemed to be overwhelmed with pleasure, her breasts bounced rapidly with each buck Jug gave her. Her hands went into her hair as she felt her orgasm crash into her.

Jughead watched her face and couldn't hold it off any longer. The moment he watched her head tilt with her orgasm is when his slammed into him. Both of their bodies twitched as their orgasms finished, leaving them breathless and sweaty once their bodies relaxed. Betty looked down at Jughead, a big smile on her face as she leaned down to kiss his sweaty lips before sliding off of him to lay beside him. Jug returned her kiss and let his fingers play with her hair while he tried to get air back into his lungs. "That was...intense." Jug had to speak between heavy breaths.

A giggle escaped Betty as she kissed his shoulder. "It was, and it was amazing." Both of their hearts thumped loudly enough that they were worried the neighbors would hear it over the loud music. A naughty look passed across Betty's face as she got an idea. "Maybe once in a while, you could wear the Serpents jacket...in the bedroom..."

Jughead looked at her curiously and couldn't help but grin at her. "Oh, and what would we need it in the bedroom for? Hmm?" He started to tickle her, causing her to giggle harder.

"Jughead! Cut it out!" She spoke between her laughter, her lungs still trying to get air in them after their exhausting sex.

Jug stopped tickling her and planted a kiss on her nose. "Of course I can wear the jacket. Just for you, but it needs to be our secret."

Betty bit her lip in that cute sexy way that most girls have a tendency of doing. "Of course. I love you, Jughead."


End file.
